fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Vampire (book)
Revenge of the Vampire is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1995 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 58th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-037245-8). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation "On one occasion the editor at Puffin Tippexed out some rivulets of blood I had running across a vampire lady's cleavage."Interview with [[Martin McKenna] at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com] Background Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The attribute of faith returns (it had appeared in the Vault of the Vampire) and remains 1d6 plus 3 roll. Unlike the usual three scores, the faith score can exceed its Initial value. A player's faith is tested throughout the book in manner similar to Testing Your Luck. *A variation on Testing Your Skill appears as Testing Your Spot Skill which is worked out the same way, but is used to determine if you notice something of interest or not. *The book uses blood points to monitor the strength of the enemy and determines how powerful they are when the player fights them at the end of the adventure. *The player can not carry more than 12 Provisions at any one time. *The player can also get certain "Afflictions" during the adventure (although unlike Vault of the Vampire there is not a special box to record these). Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Shield *Backpack *Lantern *12 Provisions Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. The black and white interior map was by Jonathan Green. Intertextual References The location of Mauristatia was reused by Jonathan Green in Howl of the Werewolf. Sequel The book is a sequel to previous Fighting Fantasy book Vault of the Vampire, the only direct sequel to be written by an author other than the series' co-creators. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Revenge of the Vampire *Carollar - Witch *Count Reiner Heydrich - Vampire *Doktor Verruckte *Endrell *Harquar *Henrik van der Termlen - Vampire Hunter *Igor *Katarina Heydrich - Vampire *Malkan - Apprentice Healer *Marcus *Old Grundy *Roban *Sandar *Sewarth - Elder of the Halls of the Stars *Shevala - Witch Locations *Analand *Arkleton *Bay of Gumm *Canunie *Crab Peak *Far Analand *Fargate *Farleigh *Fendringham *Ghoulcrypts *Goldflow River *Goldwater Lake *Great Wall of Analand *Gummport *Kakhabad Sea *Lake Libra *Lendleland *Mauristatia *Mortus Mansion *Orchead Square *Plains of Analand *Scarton *Schoolfish River *Sharnek *''The Golden Goose'' *''The Rat and Bat'' *The Shamutanti Hills *Ulaak *Vasil Encounters *Bat-Spectre *Bear Trophy *Carollar *Cauldron Lizard *Cave Wisp *Corpse Golem *Demon Hound *Demonling *Demon Steed *Doktor Verruckte *Endrell *Gargoyles *Giant Ravens *Giant Spiders *Ghouls - Huge/Mega/Monk/Pack/Regular/Steel *Goblin *Grand Revenant *Horned Vampire Bat *Huge Basilisk *Humans - Bandits/Bodyguard/Militiamen/Ruffians/Saddler/Stablemen/The Glassblower *Imps - Death/Regular *Katarina Heydrich *Reiner Heydrich *Rock Eel Pack *Sandar *Shevala *Skeleton Horde/Skeletal Strangler *Vampiric Jelly *Vampyres - Regular/Vampire Ghost *Werewolf *Wolves - Regular/Pack *Wraith - Regular/Witch *Zombies - Coach/Mortvanian/Pack/Pair/Proto /Regular Further Notes *''Revenge of the Vampire'' makes extensive use of code names and code numbers. It is often the case that the player must convert the letters of a name into a number (the sum of A=1, B=2, C=3, etc.), or turn to a number (or some total involving the number) encountered earlier in the adventure. *Keith Martin uses non-standard, country dialect of for the speech of a number of (lower-status) characters in Revenge of the Vampire. *''Revenge of the Vampire'' is the only gamebook within the original FF series giving you an option of starting at a paragraph other than 1. However, if you make the wrong choice subsequently, this means it is possible to fail the adventure without actually reading paragraph 1! Errors Unfortunately there are a number of errors and continuity problems in Revenge of the Vampire, and some of these may be fatal for finishing the adventure. These errors include: *You can go from (140) to (203) which, although not fatal, means that continuity is disturbed (you visit the coaching inn again). (140) perhaps ought to lead to (155) or (279). *(5) gives the option of turning to (98). This should rather be to (166). *(322) gives the option of turning to (399). This should rather be to (393). *To get Sewarth's Codex the player needs to buy a Horse and then buy a room in the Inn. However, to buy a horse it costs all of the player's Gold Pieces, no matter how many they have (276), and with no opportunities to get gold on the trip, it is impossible to get into the inn. If you don't buy the horse, Reiner leaves the inn before you get there. Therefore, it is completely impossible to get Sewarth's Codex without cheating! *Page 8 refers to magic points but these do not feature in the gamebook. It should refer to the faith score. *(142) and (210) have been wrongly swapped. This is corrected in the second impression. *The "Adventure Sheet" incorrectly features three boxes for skill and none for stamina or luck. Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff58.txt Revenge of the Vampire at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=102 Revenge of the Vampire at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050406002353/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb58.htm Revenge of the Vampire at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1995 books Category:FF58 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series